1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens module, and more particularly to a micro-lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with progress of technology, various portable electronic products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, tablet computers, etc. are generally equipped with a micro camera lens to facilitate users taking pictures in daily life. With a development trend of continuous improvement in performance and declining in price, the camera function has become a basic function of the portable electronic products.
Generally speaking, a micro-lens module usually provides a good imaging quality and has a miniaturized size to satisfy the market demand. The current micro-lens module in the market has different structure designs in accordance with the requirement of pixels. For example, the current micro-lens module usually includes one to five optical elements and has different structure designs. On the other hand, different manufacturing methods conducted on the lens also result in different structure designs. According to the manufacturing methods, the type of the lens can usually be categorized into an aspheric lens, a spherical glass lens, an aspheric glass lens, and a complex lens. The micro-lens module having the foregoing categorized lenses usually includes independent aperture stops and IR-CUT films based on the structure design of the optical elements. However, in order to obtain a good imaging quality and a miniaturized size, providing a micro-lens module including complex optical elements is necessary.